


After the End

by NannaSally



Series: other places other times [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: PGP conversation





	

 

 

> “He’s really dead?”
> 
> “Yes”
> 
> “And the others?"
> 
> "All of them – dead"
> 
> Silence
> 
> "You knew him didn’t you?"
> 
> "Oh yes, he would visit now and then and we would talk"
> 
> "I didn't think anyone _really_ knew him"
> 
> "Probably not – there was a lot to know and not much showing"
> 
> "Cally?"
> 
> "Yes, Cally knew him best"
> 
> "They shared a lot of pain, for much the same kind of thing"
> 
> "Yes and it produced a kind of bond – a small amount of shared empathy, and even a little telepathy on his side"
> 
> "They found comfort in each other’s company"
> 
> "I am sure you are right. But she has been gone a long time now"
> 
> "I heard he had become quite…difficult of late – if you can believe the stories"
> 
> "Yes, I heard the same stories.  He no longer found the ability to trust – now he is gone."
> 
> Silence
> 
> Silence would reign for a time, but the work still needed to go on. So she pushed it to the back and got up - she would live with the Silence later.


End file.
